Rasa
by ookami-yan
Summary: Mungkin beginilah efek samping dari menyukai seseorang. Kita akan mudah merasa was-was dan menebak sesuka hati terhadap sesuatu yang belum pasti. Kadang gelisah. Kadang melayang. Dan tak jarang pula merasa khawatir berlebihan./ ONESHOT/ Crackpair/ Mind to read?


**Disclaimer**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

RASA © ookami

* * *

_Setiap hati mendambakan hati lain, hati yang bisa diajak untuk bersama-sama mereguk madu kehidupan dan menikmati kedamaian, sekaligus melupakan penderitaan hidup._

_**(Kahlil Gibran)**_

_._

_._

Hinata mengerutkan kening, untuk kesekian kali sejak beberapa minggu ini. Dia tidak mengatakan kalau dia sok polos atau naif. Tidak juga mengatakan bahwa dia tak mengerti. Dia sudah terlampau dewasa untuk memahaminya.

Yang membuatnya terusik tak lain adalah rasa di dirinya sendiri. Perasaan tak menentu dan prasangka terus mengganggu. Menggelitiknya dengan macam ragam pikiran yang belum tentu kebenarannya.

Mungkin beginilah efek samping dari menyukai seseorang. Kita akan mudah merasa waswas dan menebak sesuka hati terhadap sesuatu yang belum pasti. Kadang gelisah. Kadang melayang. Dan tak jarang pula merasa khawatir berlebihan.

"Kenapa?"

Hinata menatap punggung di depannya dengan kerutan yang masih sama saat mengucapkan satu kata tanya itu. Tangannya meremas ujung keliman kaosnya tapi tetap bertahan menegakkan wajah untuk menatap pada sosok tinggi yang kini sudah berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menghadapnya.

Mereka bertatapan sejenak. Hinata menunggu dan membiarkan mata hitam itu menelisiknya. Degup jantungnya bekerja berlebihan tapi jelas menimbulkan rasa debar yang terasa menyenangkan.

"Apa perlu alasan?"

Hinata mengerling sebentar pada gerakan kecil di ujung semak-semak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, melihat kelebatan yang terlihat seperti tupai yang tengah tergesa bersembunyi. "Segala sesuatu pasti ada penyebabnya," sahutnya dengan nada sedikit ragu.

Helaan napas berat itu sangat kentara, Hinata bahkan hampir menahan napasnya sendiri saat sosok pria besar di depannya itu bergerak mendekat beberapa langkah, ke arahnya. Menyentuh sejumput helaian rambutnya lalu menunduk untuk memperpendek jarak pandang mereka.

"Kau bukan gadis bodoh. Pasti sudah mengerti dengan semua yang kulakukan."

Hinata tak tahan lagi. Dia mulai menggigit bibirnya dan menunduk sedikit, mencoba menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya. Rasa malu langsung menggeser rasa penasarannya. Mengetahui bahwa tebakannya selama ini adalah kebenaran bukanlah hal menyenangkan kalau berkaitan dengan rasa suka dan semacamnya.

Lelaki di depannya ini. Ia menunjukkan dengan lumayan gamblang. Perasaannya pada Hinata.

Sejak kedatangan Hinata untuk mulai bekerja di klinik kecil di desa ini, dan bermula dari perkenalan dengan pria bernama Madara yang merupakan pemilik perkebunan yang bersebelahan dengan tempat Hinata bertugas. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang lain saat pertama kali mereka bertatapan. Pria itu pun terlihat tak menutupinya.

Ia mendatangi Hinata hampir tiap harinya hanya demi memastikan apakah Hinata merasa nyaman di tempat barunya. Membawakan susu segar dan membantu memperbaiki kondisi rumah kecil yang disediakan untuk ditinggalinya selama bertugas, di mana bangunan itu mengalami beberapa kerusakan karena lama tak didiami. Mengajak Hinata berkeliling desa dan perkebunan sekitar. Bahkan membantunya beradaptasi dengan para penduduk.

Mungkin terlihat wajar kalau mengingat Madara adalah seseorang yang perpengaruh karena kepemilikannya atas sebagian besar perkebunan di desa ini. Ia tuan tanah yang sangat disegani penduduk sekaligus dihormati.

Tapi tidak bagi Hinata. Tidak bagi mereka berdua. Kala kilatan berbeda itu saling tertangkap di kedua manik mata. Kala debaran jantung itu terasa tak lazim saat mata mereka saling menangkap siluet tubuh masing-masing. Dan kala kegelisahan sering melanda tak tahu malu dikalau sehari saja tak saling bersua.

Hinata bukan gadis remaja lagi meski umurnya sekarang tetaplah tergolong jauh berjarak dengan usia Madara. Tapi dia cukup sanggup mengartikannya. Perasaannya…

Bahkan ketika pagi ini Madara datang tanpa pernah diminta dengan perlengkapannya demi memperbaiki teras belakang yang kayunya berlubang, membuat Hinata tak tahan lagi untuk mempertanyakan interaksi mereka.

"Kau memiliki tunangan." Hinata menyuarakan nada menuduhkan dengan kepala masih menunduk menatap kancing kemeja pria di depannya.

"Para keponakanku hanya ingin membantuku dengan meminta Konan kemari sebagai calon istri. Suaminya baru meninggal. Mereka pikir kami bisa saling mengisi." Hinata kembali menahan napas sejenak saat helaian rambutnya yang dicuri tadi sudah menempel di hidung lelaki itu, diendusi dengan tarikan napas tak sabaran.

"Bisa saja disebut tunangan tapi hubungan kami tak begitu. Aku teman akrab suaminya. Kami dekat, tentu saja. Tapi sekarang ada kau."

Hinata refleks mendongak saat dirinya diikutsertakan. "Madara…"

"Mungkin sejak pagi ini aku sudah boleh menganggapmu kekasihku." Madara melepaskan helaian rambut Hinata dan berganti menyentuh sebelah telapak tangannya dengan mata mereka masih bertatapan.

Hinata mengerjap dan sensasi panas sudah memenuhi kulit wajahnya, menimbulkan rona. Dia ingin menunduk tapi tak bisa. Matanya menolak memutuskan tatapan mereka. Dia mencari sesuatu di sana.

"Tidak usah mengkhawatirkan perbedaan umur kita. Aku tahu kau tidak sepicik itu," ucap Madara untuk menjawab salah satu kecamuk di kepala Hinata yang bisa dibacanya dengan mudah dari bola mata pucatnya.

"Tidak. A-Aku…" Hinata memang tidak begitu mempermasalahkan perbedaan usia mereka yang hampir mencapai angka empat belas tahun, meskipun memang benar itu menjadi salah satu bentuk pertanyaan di kepalanya. Tapi ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu. Ada hal yang masih mengganggunya.

"Masalah Konan tadi, dia sudah tahu tentang keberadaan dirimu bagiku." Madara menggerakkan ibu jarinya di kulit tangan Hinata, mengelus pelan. "Dia mengerti."

Hinata kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Semakin merasa malu. Apa semudah itukah dirinya terbaca? Kenapa Madara selalu berhasil mengetahui isi kepalanya? Bahkan kala dirinya sedang merasa tak nyaman dan kelelahan pun lelaki itu terlampau mudah mendeteksinya sejak pertama mereka mulai berinteraksi.

"Aku terlalu muda…" Hinata tak tahan untuk menyampaikan kekhawatirannya, lagi. Mengingat rumor yang beredar bahwa Madara pernah ditinggal mantan istrinya yang lebih muda demi kebebasan dan kehidupan gemerlap kota yang takkan bisa ditemukan di daerah perkebunan ini.

"Apa aku terlalu tua untukmu?" Nada suara itu tak tersinggung, lebih ke arah geli. Tapi Hinata terlanjur waswas dan mengartikannya dengan sedikit berlebihan. Madara mungkin salah paham.

"T-Tidak! Bukan itu. Aku—" Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan balik menggenggam erat tangan besar Madara di telapaknya. "A-Aku tak berpengalaman dan…" Dia menatap penuh pada pria itu. "Ini pertamakali untukku."

Hinata semakin tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya. Pemandangan di mana Madara menipiskan bibirnya dalam bentuk senyuman tipis jelas sangat langka sejak mereka mulai berkenalan beberapa minggu ini. Dan itu terlihat menakjubkan. Hinata kembali terpesona, untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Belajarlah bersamaku." Sekarang Madara menarik kedua telapak tangan Hinata, menggenggam dalam miliknya. "Aku pernah gagal. Tapi aku ingin mencoba lagi. Bersamamu. Dan kupikir kau bukan gadis pengecut yang terlampau takut untuk mencobanya juga, 'kan?"

Mata Hinata mulai mengabur. Dia memang terlampau cengeng kalau tersentuh hal sensitif sedikit saja. Semua rasa percaya dan keyakinan Madara padanya berhasil membuat buncahan di dirinya. Sungguh tak tertahankan dan air matanya siap memunculkan diri saat ini juga.

"Aku tidak akan membutakanmu dengan banyak janji. Aku hanya ingin mencobanya sekali lagi. Tidak dengan Konan, tidak juga dengan yang lain. Tapi denganmu." Bisikan parau itu menggetarkan Hinata. Sukses menggilakan degup jantungnya. Memberinya euforia, lagi dan lagi.

"Aku mungkin akan banyak merengek padamu." Hinata merasa pelupuk matanya sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan genangan itu. Sedikit lagi mereka akan tertumpah. Tapi dia tahu Madara takkan keberatan dengan itu. Tak akan salah mengartikan tangisannya.

"Aku tahu," sahut Madara, pelan namun tak meragu.

"A-Aku akan…" Hinata melebarkan mulutnya untuk menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya. "—meminta banyak hal padamu."

"Tak masalah."

"Aku mungkin akan bersikap t-tak sabaran," ucapan Hinata sudah mulai terbata saat air matanya sukses mengalir di pipinya.

"Hm." Madara melepaskan sebelah genggamannya di tangan Hinata. Menggerakkannya untuk menghapus aliran bening di wajah memerah gadis itu, dengan bibir masih tersenyum tipis.

"Akan be-bersikap kekanakan tanpa sadar."

"Hm."

"Aku a-akan—" Racauan Hinata terputus karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya tertarik dan wajahnya terbenam di dada keras Madara. Aroma _musk_ itu membungkamnya. Kehangatan pelukan itu melenakannya. Menghentikan waktu dalam halusinasinya. Dan napas panas di telinganya membuat Hinata mati rasa dalam sekejap, mengirimkan gelenyar asing di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Khawatirkan hal lain saja," bisik Madara di dekat telinga Hinata. Kedua tangannya sudah beralih kerja dengan mendekap tubuh kecil Hinata dan mengelus pelan punggung gadis itu.

"Kau perlu tahu, aku sangat bermasalah dengan kepemilikan, Hinata," ucapnya, masih dalam bisikan parau. "Dan itu mungkin akan sedikit merepotkanmu nanti."

"Apa—"

"Jauhi para keponakanku," potong Madara sambil melekatkan bibirnya sejenak di pelipis Hinata. "Kau milikku sekarang." Dan bibirnya kembali menyentuhi kulit Hinata, dalam gerakan berbentuk kecupan-kecupan kecil.

Hinata kembali mengerjap dalam dekapan tubuh kokoh Madara. Dia terdiam sekian waktu. Meresapi semua hal yang telah dikatakan dan dilakukan pria yang hampir genap berumur tiga puluh delapan tahun itu.

Hinata menarik napas lagi dengan mulutnya. Mencoba meminimalisir perasaan membuncahnya. Peringatan Madara tadi terdengar menggelitik di telinganya. Tapi tak membuat kaget karena hampir bisa terbaca oleh Hinata sejak pertama kali mereka berkenalan.

Pria itu posesif. Dominan. Namun hangat dan penuh rasa penghargaan. Paling tidak itu yang bisa ditangkap Hinata kala berinteraksi dengannya.

Dan konsekuensi dari peringatan itu. Hinata tak takut. Tidak juga menjadikannya sebuah ancaman.

Mereka ingin mencoba. Hinata ingin mencoba. Merasakannya. Menjalin. Dan membesarkan gemuruh di dadanya. Perasaannya. Cinta pertamanya…

Bersama Madara.

.

.

_FIN_

* * *

Thanks for reading,

ookami

[24.03.2015]


End file.
